


Would you... do that again?

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all the porn, porny goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dash has been lighting up with fantastic porn to celebrate Valentine's Day and I thought I'd try something out.<br/>The prompt came from this list of kinks: http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/118460650851/a-list-of-69-kinks<br/>This is smut prompt #4: Fingering, un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you... do that again?

His head clunked against the wall with a silent groan. His mouth opened but no sound came out. The sight of Rose; his dear sweet, perfect, sexy Rose slinking down his chest was just too much for the Time Lord who couldn’t stop talking to even save his life! 

Rose grinned like the cat that got the cream. Her tongue lapped at the nubby waistline. He was too thin for words, but she bared her teeth and nipped here and there, leaving little marks just above the line of the trousers. He groaned again, this time a little whimper escaping his clenched teeth, “Oh Rose…,” his voice all gravelly and causing her to squirm as she felt the increased flush against her knickers. 

Rose deftly unbuckled his belt and whipped it out. His hands came to undo the buttons and she helps him undo his trousers but stops him before he can whip his boxer-briefs off. Holding his hands flat against his stomach, she rocks on her haunches to mouth at his clothed erection. His guttural moan only spurs her on. The Doctor looks down at her, mouth agape, pupils blown breathless and faintly recognizes the respiratory bypass kick in. Rose opens wide and sucks the clothed erection into her mouth with a breathy sigh. His hands twitch and he lets out a dry whine. 

Rose grins, her mouth full of the clothed heat; the scent of his musk filling her senses and flooding her pussy. She shifts and sucks softly at the trapped heat in her mouth, the taste of cotton and pre-cum that was leaking copiously through the fabric. She lets his hands free and slides them to his bum, his perfectly squishy bum and holding each cheek in each hand, pulls his crotch further into her mouth. 

The Doctor buckles over, his head coming to a rest on Rose’s head; panting and whimpering, “Rose… love, please! Oh please…” 

Rose releases him with a plop, and slides her fingers up his bum and into his pants. His sigh of relief is so palpable that she giggles against his hard cock; the vibrations making him shiver in want. She pushes down the pants and immediately brings one hand forward to stroke him. His hands come to rest on her head, tugging her gently. She looks up to see him lean forward to kiss her. Her hand falters as his tongue plunges in her mouth, desperately wanting to connect to her. She pulls away, and pushes him back gently, concentrating on her task in hand! 

Her fingers gently graze the hard length, from base to tip capturing the pooling liquid on her fingers. She rocks back, takes her fingers and puts them on her lips, coating them and then in her mouth sucking with a loud moan. The Doctor nearly comes there and breaks down, “Oh Rose love, I can’t hold out.”  
She removes her fingers with a plop and licks a stripe up his cock, one hand at the base and the other cupping his balls. She sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. He buckles again, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. His laboured breathing and the small moans interspersed with begging makes her wild! She takes her hand off his balls, and pushes them down her knickers. She moans into his cock, making him buck into her mouth as her fingers graze against her clit. She works her fingers deeper into her pussy, pumping one and then two fingers. Her other hand moves to the wall to stabilize her position. 

With a squelching sound that makes the Doctor moan again, she removes her fingers out of her knickers. She brings the hand up to the Doctor’s face and the sight of her juices coating her fingers is enough for him to make a grab for her hand. Wildly he sucks her fingers into his mouth, moaning on them as his tongue desperately caresses each finger lest he leave anything. At this, she pushes her other hand on his bum again and pulls him, his cock sliding deeper into her mouth. His mouth releases her hand, wetter than before! She grins at him and moves that hand to his balls, grazing but moving beyond and slowly caresses the ring behind. As his cock hits the back of her throat, her index finger tries to gently push through the tight muscle, and with a sudden shout and no warning, he comes down her throat. Rose swallows with an audible gulp, and with a shudder, he pulls out of her mouth and slinks down to the floor clutching at her. 

His mind is a haze, and with heavily lidded eyes, he glances at Rose and raises a brow in question. Oh, of all the miracles, the woman who just had a finger up his bum blushes, eyes fluttering and says, “I came just before you did. Did you like it?” His brain is unable to form a coherent reply to that question as clearly thought has abandoned all stations! He pulls her closer, nuzzling her neck and in a raspy voice asks, “Would you… would you do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly did! This was my first time writing porn for defined characters. I would highly appreciate feedback!  
> Thank you!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
